The invention relates to a storage receptacle, and more particularly to a storage receptacle which includes an upper receptacle portion which is rotatably mounted on a lower base portion, the receptacle portion including sections for receiving knives and kitchen tools, utensils and gadgets in a predetermined arrangement.
Storage receptacles for knives and kitchen tools, utensils and gadgets are well known in the art, where these prior art storage receptacles have been made in many different constructions to provide different designs thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,511 discloses a utensil storage device for knives, kitchen utensils and tools including annular tiers of storage pockets surrounding a central hollow cylinder whose top is slotted to support bladed knives and utensils, the storage device being a unitary molded plastic structure. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 271,171 discloses a knife holder including an inclined body having a slotted inclined front face for receiving the knife blades therein.
Other types and designs of storage receptacles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,796,454 and 4,509,651, as well as in U.S. Pat. Des. Nos. 280,587, 292,359, 300,497, 308,619, 317,699 and 329,359. Obviously, there are many more patents disclosing storage receptacles, which are too numerous to list herein.
Many of the prior art storage receptacles are constructed to receive only knives having blades of the same length, only knives having both long and short blades, only tools, utensils and gadgets having the same length, or as disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,511 only blades having the same width in addition to tools or utensils having different lengths.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for a storage receptacle which can be rotated for easy use thereof, which indludes sections to receive knives having the same blade length, another section for receiving knives having different blade lengths and different widths, and further sections for receiving tools, utensils and gadgets having different lengths, and which is inexpensive to manufacture and therefore can be sold at a reasonable price.